GPR38 is a seven transmembrane G protein-coupled receptor having high affinity for the peptide motilin, and a GPR38 agonist is considered to mimic the activity of motilin.
A method for measuring a GPR38 agonistic activity, a low molecular weight compound having GPR38 agonistic activity, and the usefulness of the compound in the treatment of gastrointestinal disorders are generally known and described in Patent Documents 1 to 3, etc.
Further, a method for evaluating gastrointestinal disorders in rabbits by a test using a Magnus apparatus is also generally known and described in Non-patent Document 1, etc.